Emotions
by Kuromii
Summary: What will happen between her and her friends, the ones who understand her better than others? Will Eve be able to love someone without the lack of emotions get in her way? Or will that person mind her for being so cold and have a poker face most of the time?
1. Chapter 1

Eve and Aisha walked together as they were on their way to school. Aisha kept talking and talking as Eve stayed silent and only nodded at what she said.  
"So I heard we're going to have a new male student in our class! Aren't you excited? I wonder what he's like~!" Aisha said as she hopped next to Eve happily. Eve's expression never changed while Aisha was as cheerful as always. People called her the Ice queen because she has no emotions, or so she says.

"Aisha! Eve!" They turned around and saw Elesis waving at them as she ran to them along with Ara and Rena. Then they started to walk to school together while talking about the new student and their own crushes.

The girls got to school and headed to their class, noticing the boys haven't arrived yet.  
"They're late again huh?" Ara said and everyone nodded. Then Elsword came in, followed by Raven and Chung. They sat down at their desk and Elesis walked up to her younger brother before hitting his head.

"Ow! What was that fo-"

"I told you to wake up earlier and be late for class again!" Elsword pouted and rubbed his head where his sister hit him. Aisha sighed at the sight of him getting scolded once again by his sister.

"Stupid Eldork…" the others laughed at him, except Eve, as he got hit by his sister after scolding him almost every day and still not listening.

The door opened and their teacher walked in as everyone returned to their own seat. "So class, there's a new student joining us this year. Be nice to each other okay?" Everyone nodded and looked at the door as it went open. There was a white haired boy with a hint of lavender, wearing a cat hoodie which made it unable to see his face but only his appearance was enough to make the girls squeal in the class.

"Silence! Introduce yourself." Camilla said and the students immediately shut up. The white haired boy pushed his hoodie back and revealed his handsome face. His eyes were purple and had a purple mark at his left eye which went down to his cheek. He looked at the class with a straight face and noticed Eve staring at him also. Their eyes met and he smirked at her which made her heart race out of nowhere.

"My name is Add. Nice to meet y'all." He said and grinned, making girls squeal again.

"Add, you can sit next to Eve." Camilla pointed at the white silver haired girl. Eve's expression never changed even though Add walked up to her and sat next to her. She ignored him but her feelings inside said something else.

The bell rang after an hour of two and it was lunch break. The girls sat together while the guys did the same. "How's it going with your crush, Aisha~?" Elesis asked her and everyone turned their head at Aisha.

"W-well…just like a-always. He's a pain in the ass!" She yelled and took a bite from her sandwich.

"I'm not a pain in the ass! You stupid magician!" They heard him yell back and held Aisha down who stood up, wanting to give him a beating.

"What about you two?" Eve asked and ate her sandwich also. "Fine I guess." They both said and giggled at each other.

"What about you, Eve? We noticed that Add staring at you so often and not even caring about other girls aside from you. What's going on between you two? Do you like him?" Rena asked and the other three nodded along.

"There's nothing going on between us."

"But do you like him? Not the normal like but the special like." Ara asked and Eve looked back at them.

"Well, I do have this weird feeling whenever I see him…"

The girls gasped and smiled brightly. "So you do like him! Love at first sight!" Elesis shouted, making others look at her like she was insane.

"Who likes who?" Elsword asked as the boys approached the girls.

"Eve told us she li-" Elesis wasn't able to finish her sentence as Add appeared out of nowhere and cut her off.

"Eve likes someone? Impossible! Who would even love someone so cold and emotionless like her? You're just a machine!" he laughed as others were furious about him talking about their friend like that. Eve felt a sharp pain at her chest right after he said that about her. She stood up and faced him as she raised her hand before bringing it back down. She slapped him hard across his cheek which made him stumble backwards a little.

"Why you little bi-" He stopped midway as he looked up at her. She was crying. Before anyone could do anything, she dashed out the classroom and ran to the rooftop.

"Moby. Remy." She said softly and touched the blue marks on her cheek. Her drones speeded towards her and nuzzled close to her, trying to comfort her as they noticed she was crying. "Thank you." She said and laughed softly as she hugged her two precious drones who whirred happily in return. Soon the girls found her and hugged her tightly, comforting her also as they didn't bother to go to class when their friend was in a state like this. They decided to sleep over at Ara's place and headed to her house.

The boys noticed the empty seats and bags which weren't there anymore and sighed, slightly staring at Add which made him uncomfortable. He soon stood up as he wore his hoodie and left the classroom without saying anything. He didn't feel like doing anything and headed back home while rubbing his cheek which was still red. She sure looked small and fragile but damn, she could slap hard. Something about her attracted him and he shouldn't even care about her feelings but he did feel guilty of what he said and even made her cry. Add thought she wouldn't even be able to feel anything so her crying surprised him. He chuckled softly but then laughed maniacally while walking down the street.  
"Guilty? Ha! She's so fucking interesting! Eve…I'm coming for you!" He grinned widely as his left eye started glowing purple faintly and kept walking, not caring about the weird and terrifying glares he got from others which he passed by.

Meanwhile at Ara's place…

"I can't believe what he actually said to you!" "He looks so handsome and everything but he's so cold and heartless! " the girls said while eating some snacks. Eve stayed silent and looked down at her tea as she saw her reflection. Emotionless. Just a machine. His words rang through her mind and her heart ached again.

"More importantly…what did he even call you? A machine?" They all sighed and kept eating. Aisha pouted at the gloomy faces and jumped up to her feet.

"Let's practice for the dance contest tomorrow!" everyone looked at her, not even knowing what she was talking about.

"Dance contest?" Rena asked and Aisha nodded. "Didn't you guys see the poster in the hallway? There's a dance contest at school! And I thought maybe it would take our minds of this…" The girls nodded at her idea and looked over at Eve, who didn't say anything about it yet.

"What do you think, Eve?" Eve looked at the others as they smiled at her. "I don't mind." She said and Aisha cheered.

Soon they started discussing which song they should pick and how they would practice for the dance. "But Aisha, when is the big day?" Ara asked and everyone turned their head to her. Aisha smiled nervously.

"N-next week…" the girls looked at each other before they realized what she said.

"Ehhhhh?!" they all yelled in unison. Elesis grabbed a pillow and threw it at Aisha but she dodged it and the pillow hit Ara instead, knocking her backwards. She sat back up and threw the pillow back at Elesis but hit Rena instead.

"Pillow fight!" they yelled and pillows started to fly across the spacious room. Much to their surprise, Eve participated also. She was happy she had friends like them., who made her forget the pain she had a while ago.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls went to school together and attended class. They were lucky it was only a few hours, leaving them enough time to pick out their song and practice their dance steps. Although when class ended, Rena hanged out with Raven, Ara with Chung and Aisha with Elsword, leaving Eve behind. She sat down at the roof top again as she browsed through a few songs they've selected and listened to it. But then someone stood next to her and she turned her head to look who it was. Her heart felt like it stopped for a while as she saw him. The one she didn't want to see, at least for now. She stood up and was about to walk away but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back.

"…Let me go."

"Only if you listen to what I have to say first." Eve glared at him and sighed, waiting for him to say whatever he wanted. "Look. I-I'm s-so-rry about what I said yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you and make you cry." He said and looked to the side as he was ashamed of himself that he wasn't even able to apologize without stuttering. Eve kept looking at him with the same expressionless face and felt his grip loosen on her wrist. He's pretty cute when he's nice, she thought. _Wait, did I just think the person who hurt me before, is cute? And why are my cheeks so warm? There must be something loose…_ Eve calmed down a little and sighed. "Apology accepted." He felt relieved and sighed also. "What are you doing all alone up here? Where are the others?" Eve sat back down and continued to listen to the songs. "They're busy with their boyfriend/crush. I'm just listening to a few songs…for something." Add looked down at her and started to admire her beauty, Nasod or not, she's pretty, he thought. "What's that something?" She looked at him as he sat down next to her, looking into his purple eyes and she felt her cheeks getting warmer again and turned away immediately. "None of your business." Add pouted a little at her answer and stayed silently at her side. He actually enjoyed being with her even though she doesn't talk a lot. Add suddenly leaned closer and closer to her till their lips were almost touching. Eve looked at him with the same expressionless face although her blush was a little visible and felt like her heart could jump out her chest any moment. "…How dare y-" She raised her hand and was about to bring it down on his cheek but she got cut off and halted as the door flew open. "Eve! Did you pick a so-…uhm am I interrupting something?" Aisha said and looked down at those two, noticing both were blushing a little. Eve sighed and dropped a flower hairclip as she stood up and walked to Aisha. "Nothing in particular. Just teaching a pervert a lesson." They could hear Add snicker softly as they turned their backs at him. "We'll be going ahead then, Add! See you tomorrow!" Aisha yelled and walked down the stairs.

"You're so going to tell us everything when we arrive at the gym!" Aisha said but Eve ignored her. "You're going to tell us!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"You're so mean, Eve…" she whined the whole way to the gym but Eve paid no attention to her whining.

Add snickered as they left him alone on the rooftop. He touched his lip gently and felt a bit embarrassed as he almost kissed her. _What was I thinking? That was the perfect moment to steal her codes! But this feeling whenever I'm with her…_

He noticed a flower hairclip which reminded him of Eve and picked it up, putting it in his pocket. He sighed and stayed on the rooftop for a while, thinking about returning it.

"Eve! Tell us!" the girls whined nearly an hour already. "Fine." She said coldly and everyone sat next to her, very curious about what happened. "He apologized to me about what he said earlier and I accepted his apology. And he stayed with me for a while." They sighed out of relief that he still did apologize. "That's good news!" Rena said and everyone nodded. "And he almost ki-" Eve got cut off by Aisha who was so cheerful and bouncy. "And he kissed her!" The El girls looked at Aisha and back at Eve as they were surprised and as they almost could say anything, Eve corrected her. "He didn't kiss me, he tried to but I almost slapped him." They sighed again and Rena hit Aisha softly on her head. "But still, he almost kissed you. That's a surprise." Elesis said. "First he was a bad guy but doesn't seem that bad now, maybe?" Ara asked but no one could answer that and there was an awkward silence in the gym.

"Enough of this! Let's practice our dance!" Elesis yelled as she stood up, others nodding in approval and standing up also. Everyone approved of the song Eve chose as she played the song for them and they soon started practicing the dance steps. They're having fun although it isn't perfect yet and Ara keeps tripping over herself but still tries so hard not to. They've practiced for two hours and they memorized most of the steps already. "Good job everyone! We just need to practice more and perfect!" Elesis said and cheered along with the others, happy with their huge progress. Soon they started to pack their stuff and head back home exhausted from practicing. Aisha and Eve walked together as the other three went the other way. "We're pretty good at dancing! I'm sure we'll win this contest." Aisha said and Eve smiled a little. Soon they parted ways and Eve noticed someone standing at her house. _That can't be. Why is he here?_ she thought and approached him. "Finally. Why are you so late?" he asked. "Are you stalking me now?" Eve asked in a cold tone. Add chuckled and came closer to her, putting the hairclip in her hair.

"Now now, it's not nice to call someone a stalker who's just returning something you dropped." Eve touched the hairclip which he put in her hair and looked at him.

"You came all the way here just to return this hairclip?" He nodded in response. Eve was surprised but that didn't show on her face obviously.

"I apologize for calling you a stalker and…thank you." She smiled a little at him which caused his heart to skip a beat and blush a little.

"It was nothing." He managed to say coolly although his face said something else. "Well I better get going now. See you tomorrow, Eve."

Eve watched as Add put his neko hoodie on and take his leave. When she didn't see him anymore, she went back inside, holding onto the hairclip.

* * *

A/N: I hope you're enjoying my story so far and thank you for reading! I may be able to update this story pretty fast since I don't really have a lot to do at work~ (writing this makes it look like I'm very busy xD) Maybe it's even possible that I can post the next chapter in a few hours, but I'll seee.

And thanks to those who've put my story in their favorites and follows~ :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo another chapter is up~ there's really not much to do at work ^^'**

 **Sorry if it's still kinda blocky, I tend to write like that and not even notice it. I'm trying to fix it buuuuut yeah.**

 **I'm only able to post new chapters when I'm at work for now, because I just moved recently and I have no internet till end of august -3-**

 **Anyways! Enjoy~**

* * *

Another boring school day for the El gang. Even though it's Friday, everyone seemed not quite ready for weekend. Elsword fell asleep in class like usually, Raven and Chung were somehow trying to pay attention. Add had his hoodie on which made it look like he was asleep also but he was actually looking at Eve time to time. The girls were paying attention like usually and giggled at Elsword, who was snoring loudly, as he got hit on his head by Camilla.

As soon as the last class ended, the girls hurriedly and packed their stuff before rushing to the gym, leaving the guys clueless why they were in such a hurry.

"Where are they going?" Elsword asked as he looked back at the others. They shook their head and Add stood up, causing everyone to look at him.

"Where are you going?" this time Raven asked. "I'm just a little curious where they're going to, so I'm going to follow them." He said and walked towards the door. "Basically you're being a stalker, Add." Chung said and Add froze at the door. His eyebrow twitched at the word 'stalker', since Eve called him a stalker yesterday also. "I'm not a stalker! Besides, you all are curious like I am!" He shouted and stomped away, down the long hallway.

"Let's go, guys." Elsword said and dashed out the classroom as Chung and Raven followed him.

Soon they caught up to Add and walked along with him, neither of them saying anything. They stopped at the gym door as they heard some music. Elsword barged in, ignoring the others who were trying to pull him back and literally face palmed because of him.

"What's this all about?" he asked as Rena turned the music off, the other guys following silently behind Elsword.

Aisha pointed at Elsword and yelled at him. "Eldork! What are you doing here?! We're busy!"

"Hey! I'm not a dork! And I asked you something first!" he spat back at her but both got hit on their head by Rena. "Calm down now you two…"

Add walked up to Eve and actually smiled at her. "What's this all about though?" He asked her but she responded coldly at him. "None of your business." He sighed and tried to whine till she would give in but that didn't work as he thought it would. Eve chuckled softly at his attempts and he couldn't help but laugh at himself either.

The others stood together and looked at those two as Add was being so friendly. "Ne ne, is it me or did Add change?" Aisha asked.

"He is nicer and friendlier now compared to few days ago though…at times." Chung said and sat down on the floor.

"I must admit, they do look pretty cute together, Add and Eve." Everyone looked at Elesis who appeared out of nowhere, carrying a bag with soda. The others kept looking at those two and couldn't help but agree. They do look cute together.

The El gang talked to each other for a while and drank the soda Elesis brought along. Raven looked around at the bags while Add was listening to the song they chose. Raven noticed some uniforms which aren't those from their school. "Are these uniforms yours? Why are these here?"

Rena walked up to him and nodded. "Those uniforms are ours and we need them for our performance."

"Renaaaaa, why did you tell them? Now they know we're going to dance!" Aisha whined and pouted as she wanted it to be a surprise. "It's not like they will go away without knowing what we're doing, right?" Ara said and smiled at them.

"Rena didn't say we would be dancing, you spilled it yourself now, Aisha." Eve said as the others giggled, making Aisha embarrassed. The boys nodded and grinned at the girls, however Elsword started to laugh loudly. "Hahahaha Aisha and dancing?! Does that even work?!" Aisha whacked him on his head and dragged him out the gym as he was rubbing his head. After that it was silent in the gym and only slapping sounds and Elsword groaning out in pain could be heard.

The El gang smiled awkwardly to each other as Elsword got beaten up once again by Aisha. "So when is the performance anyway?" Add asked, breaking the silence in the gym. "Wednesday. So next week." Eve answered and looked at the uniforms they've prepared for the dance.

"Next week already huh? Guess we shouldn't bother you all any longer." Raven stated as the other guys nodded.

"We'll be looking forward to your performance next week!" the blonde haired boy said cheerfully.

"Aren't you guys participating? The prize is pretty interesting!" the boys turned back to Elesis and looked at each other, unsure if they should participate or not since they have so less time left. "Oh the prize is five tickets to Hamel's private resort~ but every individual can take one person along!" Ara smiled at them as she noticed they were almost like afraid they would let such a good offer slide.

Aisha dragged Elsword back to the gym before dropping him on the floor and hummed happily. "Means we just have to practice more and win that contest! Although I'm very confident we will win!" she said cheerfully like she always is and the girls cheered along.

Raven and Chung helped Elsword up as he got beaten up pretty well by her and sighed since this happens way too often.

"Well, like Chung said, we'll look forward to your performance. I'm sure you girls will be able to win this easily." Add said and smiled at everyone, getting a nod and a smile in return.

Raven, Chung and Elsword headed to the door and noticed Add wasn't with them but still with Eve instead. "Add! Come on!" They yelled at him.

Add looked at Eve and smiled at her. "I have my eyes on you only, my queen." His smile turned into a smirk and turned around, headed towards the guys before taking their leave.

Eve blushed slightly and the girls noticed it, causing them to tease her even more by wooing at her. "T-there's nothing going on between u-us. Now let's practice, we wasted enough time already." She said coldly but still stuttered as she was embarrassed.

"That blush on your face says something else though, dear Eve~ we all know there's a little spark between you two~" Aisha continued to tease her but soon followed after the others who were standing in position, ready to dance any time. Eve didn't respond to her but turned the music on instead before hurrying to her position.

They practiced for a few hours till they got it down perfectly. They've repeated it a few times to be sure they really got it and finally took their leave also after four hours of practicing.

Eve walked back home all alone and was clearly lost in her thoughts. _He has his eyes on me only, he said…is he that interested in me? And why am I thinking about someone like him now?! This weird feeling I have whenever I see or think about him though…it bothers me. Does he feel like this too when he's around me?_


	4. Chapter 4

Weekend. Everyone looked out to weekend and it's finally here. The short days when you can do whatever you want. The days which are supposed to be fun for most…but not for the El boys this time.

"I'm soooooooo bored!" Elsword yelled and whined, others not responding to him because they were as bored as him. They were at Chung's house since it's bigger than the others.

"Normally we wouldn't even be so bored." Raven said and Chung knew what Add wanted to ask, thus cut him off immediately.

"That's because the girls would be around. It's too quiet now…" Add closed his mouth as Chung spoke and nodded along.

"I hate to admit but I kinda miss Aisha's yelling now…" Elsword said bluntly, causing others to choke on their soda.

Raven whacked him on his head, trying to get him back to his senses and it somehow worked. "Elbaka, do you even realize what you just said?" Elsword rubbed his head and looked at the others who were wiping their mouths.

"What did I even say? And you guys really can't drink, you spilled all over!" The boys sighed in relief as the Elsword they know, came back. "It's nothing, Elbaka." They all said in unison, causing Elsword to raise an eyebrow at them. "I'm not a baka! But anyway, I wonder how they're doing with their practice."

Add looked at the clock and read 2 PM. "Good I guess. We shouldn't even bother them. They only got a few days left."

Elsword laid on his back and sighed loudly as he looked at Add. "Ne, Add." He looked at the lazy Elsword as he sat down on a white chair, others turning their attention to Elsword also. "What?"

"I've been wondering. You're hanging around Eve a lot lately. I thought you didn't like her?" Add coughed and remained silent as the others were grinning at him.

Raven leaned against the chair Add was sitting on and nudged his side lightly. "You're clearly interested in her. Or do you even love her perhaps?" he said coldly but still able to hear he was teasing Add. The El boys laughed at Add as he started to blush and literally jumped out of the chair while trying to hide his blush which was clearly visible. He ran towards the door and looked at the boys who were still laughing at him. "I-I-I'm NOT in l-l-love with E-E-E-Eve!"

He slammed the door shut and ran towards the washroom, causing a moment of silence in the room but soon they started to laugh even louder. "Did you see how red his face was?!" Elsword laughed and rolled off the bed but didn't even care. Chung couldn't help but laugh also. "He couldn't even talk normally. He stuttered so much!"

Raven was the only one who tried his best not to laugh and kept his cool, but not for long either. A smile crept on his face and he covered it with his hand. "He can deny how many times he wants but it's clear to everyone that he does love her. He's the only one who doesn't realize it yet."

Elsword and Chung caught their breath and nodded at Raven. "They really look cute together. Eve is a nice girl though, although she always has this perfect poker face, you can still see something when you pay attention. And Add is…well Add." Chung stated. "True that." The others only said.

Add washed his face with cold water as soon as he got to the washroom and looked at himself. He was still blushing madly and embarrassed at what Raven said. "…That jerk!" However this made him realize something.

 _I feel at ease whenever I'm around her. My heart only races so fast when I see her. I enjoy every single minute with her. Maybe Raven is right. I do love Eve…_

He dried his face off with a towel and walked out the washroom down the long hall but he was actually walking the wrong way. This made him realize another thing…he has no sense of direction. He walked and walked and felt like he was walking in a circle. "Damn it…why is this place so huge?!" he yelled and suddenly a door went open.

"Who's ye- oh it's you, Add. Why were you yelling?" Chung said and Elsword appeared behind him. "Were you lost maybe, Mr. Blushy face~?" He said and teased him but Add ignored him as he went inside.

Add sat back on the same chair and looked at Raven as he smiled. "Thanks." He only said, Raven nodded at him, leaving the other two confused.

"So what now? It's still early." Add asked as he looked at the others. "Oh, we got a call from the girls. They're done with practicing today and wanted to go to the new cake shop today with us. They will be there in an hour. You coming, Add?" Chung asked and got a nod as an answer only. They started to fix their clothes and wash their faces, preparing to go out. They were done in about 15 minutes and headed out together, finally wearing something else from their school uniforms.

It took them 30 minutes to get to the new cake shop and noticed the girls haven't arrived yet. They sat down at the big round table which had a couch as seats. The new cake shop was big and looked pretty luxurious also. As they were looking around in the shop, the girls finally arrived. They noticed the boys immediately and walked towards them.

"Hello everyone~" They said in unison as they sat down next to their beloved ones, leaving Eve standing still. Rena sat down next to Raven, Aisha next to Eldork, Ara next to Chung and Elesis at the other end. Everyone grinned at Add and Eve as they looked at each other, feeling a little embarrassed already. Add patted the seat next to him and she finally sat down next to him. They laughed at each other before finally being able to order something to eat and drink. The wait was surprisingly not that long and everyone looked in awe as soon the cakes and drinks which they ordered were placed on the table.

Add and Eve noticed there were five cakes: four were bigger than the other one and were adorned with little hearts but the other one was normal. "Why is this the only one with no hearts? And five cakes for nine?" Eve asked and noticed their grins again.

"These are Sweets lover's special edition~" Aisha said teasingly and winked at Eve, reminding her what they told her when they were on their way to the shop: _"Try to feed him some cake~ usually he doesn't accept anything from others but only from his beloved ones, which are none as much as we know now. So if you want to know how he will react and feels about you, you know what to do~"_

They sighed and looked down at the chocolate cake and back up at the others as they were already eating and 'feeding' each other. "Whatever, let's eat." Eve said coldly and Add started to eat already but she hesitated. She kept looking down at her drink until she saw something near her face and looked at it. It was Add holding up a cake piece and noticeable blushing also.

"Y-you should eat also. Come on." He said as he smiled at her, the others smirking and whispering to each other. Eve hesitated again but then gave in and took a bite. It was delicious and very soft too.

"It's delicious." She said and gave Add a little smile. That little smile was enough for him to feel like his heart would jump out any moment. Eve held the fork tightly and looked at the cake, thinking about the thing they told her to do.

 _Should I do it? What if he doesn't like it? But I want to know how he feels…should I really?_


	5. AN

**Hello minna!**

 **Yes I'm still alive! And no, this isn't a new chapter sadly.**  
 **I apologize for not being able to poste a new chapter because work is killing me ;-; Many colleagues went on holiday and I have to do their work soooo you know.**

 **I'll do my best to write a new chapter and post it asap c:**

 **Sorry and thank you all!**

 _ **Kuro~**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hola~**_

 _ **This time it's a new chapter! Had some time today so here it is! Chapter 5~**_

 _ **Enjoy~ c:**_

* * *

It was very lively and busy in the new cake shop. Everyone felt relaxed once inside except for two people: Add and Eve of course. Eve poked the cake lightly and glanced at Add from the corner of her eyes. He was enjoying the chocolate cake as much as she was. Eve brought the fork closer to Add and started to regret her decision a little.

 _What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this but I want to know…Being curious isn't that bad, right…?_

Eve could hear the girls whispering softly, cheering her on as she brought the fork closer to him.

"Add." She managed to say without stuttering, although being quite monotone. He turned to her as she called his name and noticed the fork. Add leaned in and took the bite, which surprised all of them.

"T-thanks, Eve." He said and leaned back, feeling very satisfied.

The El gang finished their cake and were slowly enjoying their drinks still, grinning at Eve as they got the perfect reaction from Add. Everyone was busy with their beloved ones, chatting happily and some slap sounds could be heard which came from Aisha…

"Didn't think you would actually do something like that though. Expected you to be a bit colder towards me. Have you fallen for me perhaps, my queen~?" Add asked teasingly, taking a pluck of her hair and brought it close to his face.

Eve took her pluck of hair back and stared at him with her perfect poker face like usually. "I have not. Don't get too full of yourself. Who would even fall for you, you stalker."

He smirked at her response, knowing she wouldn't say things like these up straight. "Ow that hurt me so much, Eve~" he teased and whined annoyingly, causing others to laugh at them. Suddenly there was a bright flash which blinded the lovebirds.

"W-what? Who did tha- Ariel? What are you doing?" Aisha said as she rubbed her eyes, as if the flash blinded them all. Ariel stood there next to their table, smiling at them as she held up her camera.

Ariel showed them the picture she just took of them. "Just taking pictures of the cutest couples in my shop~" she said happily. "And you all are really cute together! …Err you all are couples, right?"

"No, we're no-"

"Yes! We all are!"

Eve glared at Aisha who just cut her off and noticed the others glancing back at her and Add, as if they set this up. She looked at Add who doesn't even seemed to mind this as he had this little smirk on his face.

"Why don't you take a picture of the cutest couple between us here?" Rena said and winked at Ariel as she smiled sweetly. Ariel noticed her wink and immediately held her camera as if she was ready to shoot any second.

She looked at the El gang and found herself struggling who to choose. "Everyone looks so cute! It's hard for me to choose like this! But I'll pick….~" She then pointed at Add and Eve who were looking at her finger pointing at them and at each other as they didn't see this coming. "Them!"

The others started cheering and giggling as those two were clueless, giving Ariel an unnoticeable (to Add and Eve) thumbs up.

The others scooted away from them a little as Ariel readied her camera. "I'm going to take the picture!" She said but she still didn't after a few seconds and put her camera down, looking at the two. "Can't you two sit more…closer? And more…love!"

Add sighed and scooted over to Eve but she scooted away from him instead, making things even harder than it should be. Rena wanted to say something about it but Raven held her down, as if he knows what would happen.

Add tried it again but she scooted away also. "Eve, if you keep scooting away whenever I come closer, I'm going to kiss you, whether you like it or not." The others looked like they wanted to say 'ooooh' but kept silent instead, but their mouths were open like that. Except Raven, he had a little smirk on his face. Eve, however, stopped and looked back at him, still keeping her poker face perfectly.

"You wouldn't dare to, stalker."

"Want to try?"

"I dare y- mmh!"

Eve had her hand up as if she was ready to slap him again but he was faster than her. He leaned in and held her chin up as he kissed her. It wasn't too rough, although it looked like that, but it's not a soft little kiss either. Eve started to blush as she slowly realized he was kissing her but didn't move away as she basically 'froze'.

Ariel used this perfect moment to take a picture of them and the flash of the camera made Add break the kiss. He grinned and winked at her as she covered her mouth while blushing madly. "Was that your first kiss, my queen~?"

"S-shut up…!" She said and quickly slapped him across his cheek.

The boys looked at Add who had a visible red mark on his cheek which looked super painful, even more than Aisha's slapping. Add grinned again as he rubbed his red cheek gently and held this thumb up. "Worth it."

The others couldn't help but laugh at Add as he actually didn't even seemed to mind he just got slapped. Ariel couldn't help but take another picture of those two again. One was blushing madly and the other one grinning like an idiot as a red hand mark was clearly visible on his right cheek. But she didn't seem to mind it that he just kissed her either.

"I will put these in our photo album! And I'll send you guys the pictures too, don't worry about that!" Ariel said happily as others nodded in response. "Oh and good luck with your practice for the contest!"

The girls were surprised she knew about their contest and looked at her questionably. "Camilla told me you girls are participating. Oh and she told me to tell you guys there are no classes on Monday and Tuesday, so do your best and practice. Everyone is so excited to see the performances on Wednesday!" she said and the girls hummed softly as an answer. "Well I should get going now. I'll be looking forward to your performance!" Ariel said and waved at them before leaving.

"Guess we should get going too, it's already 4:30PM." Elesis said as the boys paid this time and left the cake shop.

"Whew, I'm stuffed!" Ara said and looked up at the sunset. "So we're free till Wednesday…why don't we hang out at Chung's place?" Everyone looked at Chung and nodded at Ara's idea.

"Ehhhh why my house? And again?!" he whined, causing Ara to glare at him but still managing her sweet smile. "F-fine. We'll see you girls later." He said.

The girls nodded and noticed Add winking at Eve teasingly, causing her to turn around immediately and go ahead of them. They giggled softly and left the guys to go back home and pack their stuff for a few days. After about 45 minutes, the girls gathered up together again and headed to Chung's house where the boys already were.

"This is going to be interesting and surely _fun_ ~" Elesis said as they finally arrived at the front gate of his house (more like villa).

* * *

 _ **Enjoying my story so far? c:**_

 _ **And who should I pair Elesis with? Let me know what you guys think~ :D**_


	7. Update

_**Hello everyone!**_

 _ **I apologize for not being able to update the past weeks v-v Also because work became so much and I've received so many negative PM's about my story (which I enjoy writing though), it's kinda holding me back from writing more.**_

 _ **When I'm able to, I'll surely update my story.**_

 _ **Gomenasai ;_;**_


	8. Chapter 6

_**Hellooooo everyone~**_

 _ **Finally chapter 6 is up after so long! Sorry for the super long wait x-x**_

 _ **Many thanks to those who follow/fav/support me and my little fanfic 3**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

* * *

The girls knew their way to Chung's room but followed Ara anyway since they don't visit him too often. Ara's eyebrow twitched a little as the girls walked down the long hallway towards his room. The hallways looked like it hasn't been cleaned in a long time and most flowers were withered already.

"Don't they clean the place or something? Poor flowers…" Rena said as she lightly touched the petals, causing them to fall off immediately as it was totally dried out.

"Not to mention the carpet is super dirty also." Eve stated, hearing sighs from the others as in a response. They arrived at his room and Ara opened the door lightly, looking in the room and locked eyes with Chung. Suddenly everyone was terrified of Ara since she had this murderous aura around her.

"H-hi girls…h-hi Ar..a.." Chung stuttered and looked up at Ara, he almost looked like he was about to cry.

"Chung! Don't you clean the place or something?! It's so dirty everywhere! Why are you slacking?!" she yelled at him and Chung could only smile sheepishly, trying to calm her down. The girls shuffled silently towards the others and put their stuff down as they looked at the two.

"What we only know is that all the workers are on holiday or something…that's what he told us." Raven said, looking away from Chung and Ara as she glared at him. She grabbed him by his shirt and shook him as she kept complaining.

"Well since it's bothering you so much-" Elsword literally pushed the brooms, cloths and buckets to the girls. "-you guys can clean the place then! Since it was your idea to come here for a few days!" he said happily and laughed, but only got a bucket to his head in return by his darling Aisha of course. "Who said we're going to clean here?! You El-baka!" Aisha literally whacked him with the broom till he apologized to her.

"W-well, it won't hurt to help out cleaning the place. You guys are helping too…right?" Rena asked as she looked at them, causing them to look away.

Add yawned and stood up as he started to walk away. "I am not going to clea- OWWW!" He suddenly felt a sharp pain on his cheek as he walked past Eve. She pinched his cheek hard as he tried to walk away, pulling him back..

Eve stared at him coldly, showing no sign of letting his cheek go. "You ARE going to clean also, stalker."

"I'm not a stalker and I'm not going to clean!"

That only caused her to pinch his cheek harder, making him yelp in pain. "FINE! I'll help!" Eve finally let go of his cheek and he rubbed it gently, holding his cheek as it was very red and painful. The El gang looked at her and gave her a thumbs up as she was able to get the stubborn one to help also.

"Shall we just begin now without beating each other up with brooms and buckets?" Chung said and scratched his head. "The best is if we go in pairs and spread out…the library is a mess. Don't ask…" Everyone nodded but looked at Elesis. Aisha was paired with Elsword, Rena with Raven, Chung with Ara and Eve with Add obviously, Leaving Elesis solo.

Elesis grinned at them as they looked at her. "It's fine! Let's get to cleaning already!" she said loudly. "Don't worry about me, I'll be even faster than you all when it comes to cleaning! Thanks to Elsword's messy room~"

"E-Elesis! My room isn't messy!"

"That's what you say, lil bro~"

The others just laughed at the siblings and headed towards the place they had to clean. Aisha and Elsword had to clean the library, which was huge and messy according to Chung. Ara and Chung, the hallways. Rena and Raven, the bathrooms and kitchen. Elesis had to clean the rooms of course and lastly Eve and Add had to tend the garden.

* * *

Everyone worked very hard to tidy up the place and even Add was doing his part. "Why are we paired up with the girls anyway. So annoying and a pain in the ass." He said and sighed loudly, which annoyed Eve a little.

"So the guys won't go slacking while the girls are working their asses off." She said as she cut off a few branches while Add had to sweep as she annoyed him a little by cutting off branches and leaves all over the place. Which he had to follow and sweep the whole place over and over again.

* * *

Rena and Raven were already done after two hours of cleaning since it wasn't that much. They walked towards the library to check on Aisha and Elsword. Rena peeked through the door which was slightly open, noticing Elsword sleeping while Aisha was putting the books back, not knowing he was sleeping. "Oh it's true, the library is a real mess." Raven didn't reply as he leaned against a wall and crossed his arms, waiting for Rena. As Aisha put the books back in order, one fell out and hit Elsword right on his face. He jolted up and rubbed his face.

"Couldn't you just wake me up normally instead of throwing a book at me, you stupid pigtails!" he yelled at her and Aisha threw an encyclopedia at him.

"I didn't even throw a book at you in the first place! It fell off the shelve! And you were sleeping?! You're supposed to help out, you dork!"

"I-I wasn't sleeping! I was l-looking at a book!"

"Don't lie, El baka!"

Rena giggled a little as she saw those two fighting again, turning away and looked at Raven. "Shall we go and prepare some food for us all?" he only nodded in response and headed towards the kitchen again with Rena by his side.

* * *

Add and Eve heaved a sigh, wiping their forehead as they were finally done with their work. "The moon looks beautiful." Eve said as she looked up and gazed at it. Add looked up at the moon also before looking at her. She looked even more stunning with the moonlight shining down on her flawless face.

"I know someone even more beautiful and she's right here with me."

"What nonsense are you talking about, Add." She managed to say without stuttering or feeling too embarrassed. Yet. He walked towards her and held her chin as he moved closer to her face, their lips nearly touching. She looked into his purple eyes and never realized how pretty his eye color actually was until now.

"Nonsense? It's not. You are way more beautiful than the moon this night. "Eve felt her cheeks getting warmer but it wasn't too visible, or so she thought.

Elesis finished cleaning and was on her way to throw the trash out. She walked by the garden and noticed Add and Eve in the middle of the garden, next to the fountain and in that position also. She hid behind a bush and peeked at them as they were almost about to kiss. Elesis kept grinning widely as she saw those two and was silently cheering Add on, wanting him to kiss her.

 _"_ _Why are you hiding like that, Elesis?"_

She looked around her and up at the person who walked towards her. His face was slowly getting more visible as he came closer and Elesis realized who it was.

"Y-you…"


End file.
